Jackie Molotov's Story
by more-like-reyna
Summary: That part in Sword of Summer when Magnus is being given mouth to mouth by Otis and he says that the only previous kissing experience he had had was with a certain Jackie Molotov behind the bleachers in seventh grade during a school dance. As I reread the book, I felt that this Jackie Molotov deserved a story of her own.


**Hey, remember that part in Sword of Summer when Magnus is being given mouth to mouth by Otis and he says that the only previous kissing experience he had had was with a certain Jackie Molotov behind the bleachers in seventh grade during a school dance. As I reread the book, I felt that this Jackie Molotov deserved a story of her own. And I searched the Internet, but there was no trace of any fanfic on Jackie. So I decided to write this fic. Sorry if it's crappy. I had Absolutely No reference except one line in the first book. So puh-lease bear with me.**

 **Shoutout to** _Thunderwolf7226_ _;_ _chinfev1203_ _;_ _JustChaos_ _._ **Thanks for the reviews guys. It made my day. And** _InfiniteClockWise_ **and the** _Guest_ **on House of Cards-thanks for the constructive criticism. It was much appreciated.**

 **Also I want to thank** _FeatheredShadows_ **for beta reading this story and also** _FuriouSM98_ **for annoying the shit out of me and also supporting me as an author. Also thanks to** _EragonDraekon_ **-I love your story. And** _HecateA_ **\- my inspiration after JKR. Love you both.**

 **BTW-Magnus, Jackie, Mrs. Chase belong to Rick Riordan and I don't own any of it. Except the story. Sorry if it's a bit tooo cliché. Love you Guys.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:  
**

I smoothed out imaginary creases in my dress before running the brush through my hair once again. I wanted to look perfect. I sighed heavily before moving in front of the full length mirror in my room. Oh wait! I should probably introduce myself.

I'm _Jacqueline Glynis Molotov_ for all federal forms, and Jackie for the rest of the world. If you had a horrible name like Jacqueline Glynis, having a guy's name would be heaven. I know, I have a horrifying, old fashioned name which my Mum chose (hoping I'd be old fashioned and a proper lady - she could not have been _more_ wrong), which explains why I never really liked her. My parents got divorced when I was 7. I know you're thinking _'Oh! Poor kid!'_ but please don't. I don't need the pity because I don't care. I live with my dad, who is a marine biologist and I love him. He's a bit, um, let's say disorganized, and he kind of needs me to maintain the house. I'm not saying I can cook or clean, we have a housekeeper, Shelly, for that. No, he needs me to calm him down, find his glasses (on his forehead), and make sure he eats. Stuff like that. I see my mom once a year. She works on a cruise ship as a manager and that means she isn't here a lot. Like I care. I hate visitation days, anyway. OK, I'm going to stop with the boring family history now.

As I looked in the mirror, I scrutinized every single aspect of my body and face, things that hadn't mattered at all until this minute. I looked, well, fine. If you're trying to imagine me, I'll help. I'm around 5 feet two inches and I have a slightly tanned complexion. I have dark brown eyes and soft brown wavy hair that spills across my shoulders. Today it was brushed to a shimmering glossiness. I have a splash of freckles across my nose and I was wearing a peach dress with a red belt around the waist. Well, you see, today is the school dance. Not prom – no, definitely not prom. But the seventh grade school dance and I was beyond excited and also extremely nervous. Why? Because I was going with Magnus Chase.  
You probably wouldn't understand why Magnus was such a big deal. It's probably because I'm in love with him. Go ahead, laugh and tell me I'm naïve and stupid and I haven't fallen in love, because well, I'm 13 and that it's just a schoolgirl crush. But I know what I feel and I'm in love with Magnus Chase. God knows when I fell for him. Maybe in 3rd grade, after I had a bout of measles and still had marks on my face, when he was the only kid who was willing to talk to me and play with me. Maybe in 5th grade when he told me how he had never met his dad and only had his mom and how he wasn't bitter at all. Maybe in 6th grade when he still ran to his mom to hug and kiss her when she picked him up, not a little embarrassed. Maybe a few days back, when he had asked me, red faced in the hallways (in front of all his friends and mine), whether I wanted to go to the school dance. I had agreed casually like it didn't matter. Only my dad knew how I came home and whooped and laughed till I cried.

So today was the day I had crossed off the dates in my calendar for. I had been dressing for the past 2 hours. As I looked into the mirror, I sighed and told myself that no matter how many more hours I looked at the mirror and tried to change, I was going to look the same, more or less. I whispered, 'OK, you're calm, you're cool, you're not going to trip and fall and make a fool out of yourself and you will definitely not reveal your feelings to Magnus.' After that horrible pep talk, I opened my room door and walked into the dining room. The table was a small one, with papers littered all over it and my dad sitting there, his nose in his laptop, furiously typing. I heard noises from the kitchen where Shelly was humming a tune and probably making something _a-ma-zing_.

I crept up to my dad and wrapped my hands around his neck. He turned back with a start, but once he saw me, he smiled like a huge dork (he is one and he knows it - probably because I tell him like every day). He said, 'Jackie, you look so grown up! Who are you going with again? Do you need a lift to the school? Be back home before 12.'

I smiled at my dad and said, 'Dad, for a million times, I'm going with Magnus. Magnus Chase. Remember?'

He smiled ruefully and asked, 'Oh, Natalie's son? Oh! Him!' My dad and Magnus' mom were really good friends. They became friends when both of them were called to the school because of a backfired prank which Magnus and I had masterminded (long story - tell you later). But that's all - just good friends. Magnus and I weren't those typical _'Parent Trap'_ kind of kids who set their parents up. We were happy with our respective parent and with their platonic relationship with each other.

I continued, 'And also, remember that Ms. Chase is dropping Magnus and me to the dance and also picking me up. She'll bring me home. And also, it's a seventh grade dance, not prom! It's over by like 9!' He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head just as Shelly walked out of the kitchen. How do I describe Shelly? Hmmm… Shelly was more like my mom than the actual mother. She had been working with us since Mum and Dad got divorced. She was a bubbling pot of happiness and I loved her to pieces. And my mom hated Shelly which was a major plus for me. She looked at me from top to bottom once and then broke out grinning. She walked to me and hugged me hard and said, 'Oh, she's all grown up! Soon she'll be married to the Kurt Cobain boy and have little children just like her.'

'Shelly,' I said indignantly and broke away from the hug, though I couldn't help smiling slightly. As I reached for my jacket, I heard a loud honk from the outside. I smiled slightly. Dad smiled and said, 'Have fun! Don't make any mischief!' I quickly pecked his and Shelly's cheek before leaving. I went out the door just as they both gave each other knowing smirks. I shook my head and ran down the stairs (sorry but I wore cut shoes - if you're particularly inexperienced and will stomp on the poor boy's foot while dancing, like _moi_ , you should definitely not wear heels). I saw Ms. Chase in the car, waving at me.

Natalie Chase was the happiest person I knew. She just _radiated_ joy. Like if you talked to her, you will end up smiling and laughing. Her happiness is freaking contagious. And she actually liked me-unlike most of the other parents who saw me as a troublemaker who rarely got caught (I don't where the image came from - probably from those 24 successful pranks and the one, unsuccessful one aforementioned). She looked like a bloody real life Tinker Bell with her blonde pixie cut hair and today's green flannel shirt and jeans. She smiled as I walked up to the car and I had to smile back.

I opened the door of the back seat to see Magnus sitting there, looking incredibly uncomfortable in his black and white suit. His hair was brushed and he looked like a HUGE dork. But - my dork. He smiled at me in that characteristic awkward Magnus smile and he stammered, 'Y-you l-look quite, um, pretty.' I smiled back at him and tried to not blush like mad.

'Aw… Thanks, Magnus.' I could _hear_ Mrs. Chase smiling. Magnus moved to give me space and I sat down. The whole distance from my house to the school was about how Magnus had epically failed getting ready and then needed her help and also some really cute baby stories of him (read: embarrassing - I had enough ammunition to tease him for the rest of our lives. Wait! Not our, I mean, his. Ugh.). As we reached our school, I opened the door and got out and stepped onto the pavement. Magnus got out right after me and he went straight to his mom, kissing her cheek and said, 'Be back at like 9, Mom. Love you.'

She kissed his cheek and said, 'OK, take care, don't freak out while dancing because of the physical contact and try to not step on her toes.' She looked at me, smiled and said, 'You will take care of him, right?'

'Yes, ma'am,' I said laughingly.

She again kissed Magnus' cheek and said, 'See you at nine, pumpkin.' Then the car sped off. Magnus walked up to me and we both made our way to the school. After a few seconds, I had to ask. 'Um… Pumpkin?'

He muttered, 'Please never mention that to anyone!'

I smiled and said, 'Wouldn't dream of it, pumpkin.' He stuck out his tongue and pouted. I grinned and gently punched his arm. He smiled back and we walked side by side, our arms accidently brushing against each other. After the second time, he took my hand in his. My mind panicked for a few seconds, _'Agh, what the heck am I supposed to do?'_ I guess my hand was limp in his for a few seconds because he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and an inquisitive expression. I turned crimson and gripped his hand in return. _Guess he doesn't always freak out during physical contact._ He gave a small smile as we entered the school gymnasium. Today it was tastefully decorated in blue, purple and white. We entered the hall to see all of our friends with their dates, all made up way more fancily than me. My friends made their way towards me and waved Magnus off. I almost wanted to cry out _'Idiot, don't go!'_ but common sense prevailed. Chelsea Lane and Tyra Samuels were my best friends in the whole goddamn world and they both knew of my "crush" (they called it that) on Magnus. Both of them smirked at me in incredibly wolfish ways once Magnus left to join his friends. Chelsea grinned and said, 'Soooo, you asked out Magnus?'

'No!' I said a bit too fast and a bit too loud.

Tyra asked, _'Why not_? Ugh, you've been in love with him, since, like, forever. I mean, guys like forward women.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm a hundred percent sure that if I ask out Magnus he will not like me back and he'll never talk to me again, ruining the friendship that we have!'

Chelsea sighed, 'Dude, that's how I got Dylan.' Chelsea was dating Dylan Purchese, the hottest eighth grader.

I retorted, indignantly, 'You didn't even ask him out! You bloody went up to him and said 'Hi, I'm Chelsea' and he said 'I'm Dylan' and you told him he had something on his cheek and then you kissed him. And he kissed you back and you've been dating ever since! I can't do that!'

Tyra stroked her chin thoughtfully and said, 'You know, you could do that! And he'll ask you and well, happily ever after.'

Chelsea piped in, 'Yeah, you could be the next Dylan and me.'

OK, firstly me and Magnus being the next Dylan and Chelsea nauseated me (I've seen them eating each other's face {looks like it} and that's gross-we're in the seventh grade!). Secondly, Magnus may not even kiss me back! It was different for Chelsea-she was the most beautiful (not kidding) _and_ popular _and_ smart girl in our grade and she could easily get any guy she wanted, but, alas, it wasn't the same for me. Thirdly, Magnus would probably freak from the physical contact and he will not talk to me and then my life will be screwed.

I tried to convey all of this with an exasperated sound and lots of wringing of the hands. I was about to explain all this to my friends but it was then that the music started. _'Thank Jesus,'_ I thought. I wasn't religious at all but the expression sometimes came out. I scanned the room for Magnus and he was of course, near the table with the food. All of his friends were moving away, looking for their dates but no, not this one, he was completely focused on the slice of chocolate cake he had in his hands. I sighed heavily and went up to him. He was halfway through the cake when I snatched it from him and ate it. He gave me a dirty look and muttered something about cake stealers and how the law didn't prosecute them. I smiled a half smile and asked, 'So, _Pumpkin_ , how 'bout a dance?'

He said, 'Done. But on one condition - no calling me pumpkin. It's reserved for my mom.'

The simple statement "It's reserved for my mom" went straight to my heart. I loved how much he cared for his mom and it kind of touched me in a whole another way. But I couldn't let him know that so I said, 'OK, deal.'

He beamed and took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. Dance music was playing, not waltz music. Not that it mattered that I wanted a waltz with Magnus and feel his hands on my waist and shoulder. No, it didn't matter. I started tapping my feet and moving to the beat, side to side. The music was really good - Avicii I think? And my eyes closed momentarily as I swayed to the music. And then I opened my eyes to see Magnus standing there, looking incredibly awkward. I gave him a questioning glance while he gave me a pained look. And then, realization hit me. The poor boy didn't attend parties - too many people freaked him out. Me, I wasn't popular but I was friends with Chelsea Lane and Tyra Samuels, both incredibly popular (and, no, I don't have them as BFFs just because they're popular - I'm not _that_ crass) and we spent a lot of time at parties and dancing to EDM was common. But Magnus must probably have no clue how to dance to such music. And though his awkward expression was cute, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable the whole time so I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders and coaxed him to come nearer. He walked closer, kind of uncomfortable looking. I started, 'So, Maggie…'

He sighed, 'Oh God! Maggie? Seriously?'

'Uh huh. Just follow my lead. 'Kay?' I responded cheekily.

He nodded, still looking utterly perplexed. I had no clue how in the freaking world I got so much courage to guide him through the dancing, flirting all the while - not too ostentatiously but just enough to make him know that I was. At some point, I walked over to the food table and picked up a can of Coca-Cola. Magnus had followed me and picked up one with me and opened it, though he looked at me worried. I opened the can and took a sip. Magnus said, worriedly, 'Coco-Cola makes you too high. Remember Jorge Sanchez's birthday party where you drank two small cans and got incredibly high -like not high high, just like you were drunk.'

I took another sip. 'I'm fine, Maggie. Just relax.' He rolled his eyes at the name.

He said again, 'And remember when you kissed Derek Cleaver after that?'

'Oh!' I blushed at the memory. It was true. I get incredibly high when I drink Coke, I don't know why. And then after the second can I had gone and kissed Derek. The next day was horrible. Derek kept asking me out after that and I had to keep declining. Sure, Derek was HOT, but he was not Magnus. I guess I was drinking so I wouldn't be a nervous wreck. I drained the can in another swig.

I turned to see Magnus looking at me with raised eyebrows. He commented, 'You'd be a good drinker.' I had no reply to that so I just dragged him to the dance floor again but the moment we reached the waltz song started.

'Um.' I awkwardly muttered. Always eloquent. He tried to give me a confident smile but failed epically. I bit my lip nervously.

 _'Ugh, what should I do? Should I take his hand and take lead? Or should I wait for him to start? What if I trip and fall or what if I kiss him in my high state?'_ My mind was in turmoil. I knew this high wouldn't last long but I could still feel my senses dulling and a new sweet sensation replaced it. Like whatever I did, I'd be alright. I looked at Magnus expectantly and bit my lip again. Suddenly he grabbed my waist and placed the other hand on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his waist and his shoulder blade, trembling slightly from the feel of his hands on my body (yuck, that sounded wrong!). And we started dancing. We moved slowly but then started moving in sync with the other couples. Despite his suckishness at other types of dance, he did know how to waltz. I guess he had taken lessons with his mom on learning how to dance. The thought of Ms. Chase and Magnus waltzing brought a grin to my face.

Magnus noticed it and said, 'What?'

'Nothing.' I smirked and left it at that. After a few more minutes, the song was done and the dance music returned. At this point a lot of couples started moving towards . I was about to go too when Magnus grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door of the gym.

'What are you doing, idiot?' I asked, placing my hands on my hips and trying to look pissed. It didn't help that the fact that he had just pulled me away (like in a typical Disney teen movie) and was now blushing and also looking cute.

He shrugged and said, 'Well, there were a lot of people and I needed air.'

'OK.'

Yeah, I was really great with words. He started walking and I followed, only to notice that we were walking towards the sports ground. Magnus had not struck me as a 'sporty' type but, who knows with boys and their ridiculously complex yet incredibly dumb brains. As we walked, he talked a lot –mostly about mundane stuff. He told me about his favourite books, Scott Pilgrim and Sandman and so on. I had no clue what they were but I took in the information. I talked about artists I like -including Eminem and Linkin Park. He talked about hiking with his mom and I told him about ridiculously funny moments with my dad. I even spilled a few really embarrassing things about me (including the existence of my teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles {I was 3, cut me some slack}) I completely blame the sugar high. He told me sometimes he wished he had a dad and all but he loved his mom more than the world and she was enough for him.

OK, if he didn't stop with the cuteness, I was going to explode. Finally, we finished talking and stayed silent for a few minutes. He looked at the ground while I took in the surroundings. During our talking, I hadn't paid much attention to where we were going but now I realized we were standing behind the bleachers. I looked up to see a full moon. The moon was so bright and there were a gazillion stars in the dark night sky. The whole scene was mesmerizing and I was taking in the whole scene when Magnus suddenly interjected, 'Did you enjoy your kiss with Derek Cleaver?'

 _'What?'_ I was so stunned at his question; I didn't know what to reply.

He said, with a hint of bitter venom, 'Well, do you _like_ Cleaver?'

I stuttered, 'O-oh my g-god, Maggie, I d-don't like Derek! I like some—' I realized I had said too much. I shut up immediately but the damage was done. I looked away from Magnus. I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. I blinked them away. They weren't going to help me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Magnus Chase smirking at me. The absolute nerve of that idiot. He moved a bit closer and said, 'Uh huh? You like someone else? Would that someone be devilishly handsome and also have an incredible sense of humour?'

I gave him a weak smile and gently swatted his chest. 'Shut up, Magnus, you have a high opinion of yourself!'

He exclaimed in mock surprise and with a fake French accent, 'Aha! We have found out who the beautiful Jackie Molotov likes! _C'est moi_!'

I pouted and whispered, 'You think I'm beautiful?'

He leaned in close to me and whispered, 'Very.'

And then he kissed me. It was everything anybody could ever hope for. Even though he wasn't my first kiss, I savoured it like it was. It was so gentle and soft that I wanted to melt to a puddle of chocolate syrup, then and there. And then there was one thought running in my brain like, _'Magnus Chase isn't cheesy or romantic. He is snarky and sarcastic. What the heck happened to him?'_ And then the remaining parts of my brain told the other half to shut my mouth and focus on the kiss.

As we pulled away, I don't know if I kissed horribly or what, but I would treasure this kiss, under the moonlight and the stars, with the faint hum of music in the background forever.

As we walked back to the gym, he took my hand in his and said, 'So you fancy me?'

I punched his arm, 'Say what now, grandpa? _Fancy_? Where are we- the 1950s?' Evading his question, _obviously_.

He grinned and we walked back to the sound of chatter and music and my waiting friends. But on both our minds and lips, the taste of each other and the memory of the kiss was still lingering.

* * *

 **And that's it! Love You Guys! Took a LONG time to write. Thank you again FeatheredShadows for the help-Love you! PLS Review…Takes 10 seconds but it makes my day! Thanks for reading-constructive criticism appreciated. Flaming sucks-so try not to**

 **~more-like-reyna**


End file.
